The Haunted House
by athens619
Summary: Three friends go to a haunted house to see what lies inside. What they find is horror.


The Haunted house

By: Athens619

The Haunted house is said to be the scariest of them all. Reports have been made of people going and had never been heard from again. The house has a history: five families had lived there, but all have moved out within three months. The families tell people about the house and none believes them. Another story is that the house had seven murders but the police had never found a single suspect.

The house was built in 1818; a witch had lived there for forty-seven years. The towns folk had went to her and claimed that she had cursed them. The witch was ugly; she had white hair that was rock hard to the touch. Her face, like a measles patient, was covered in moles and warts. Her nose was as long as your pinky. Her teeth were blacker than the skin of the blackest man you have ever met. They are also jagged and uneven. They have gaps in between them, along with broken and chipped ones. Her eyes were blood-shot red with her veins pulsing with every blink.

When she speaks, her voice is hoarse; sounding like a bloody cough. She stands high, her back straight, her fingers risen up, pointing at the crowd outside her porch. Her fingers are skinny that you can see her bone. Her fingernails are long and black with chips in them, looking like she tried to bite them off without success.

"I have done nothing to you all, I am Innocent. I have been here all day." She says as she moves her finger through the crowd.

"LIAR!" A man shouts, holding a pitch fork in one hand and a torch in the other. "We see what you do when you come to our town. The children are scared of you. You are no longer welcomed to _OUR _village."

She stomps her feet on the ground. The crowd moves back, bracing themselves if she tries anything.

The witch is angry, her vein in her head, is pulsing like no other.

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YALL!" The witch points at the man and mummers something. "I curse _you_ and _you _and _you._" She goes on and on to curse the crowd.

The crowd charges in after her. She gasps, surprised, and had no time react. The witch is now face to face with the man who had called her out. His eyes are burning with fury. She could feel the hate he felt. She felt a sharp pain in the abdomen; she looks down and sees that the pitch fork has pierced her. She was in shock; she couldn't scream or feel the pain. Only in a few seconds, the pain then became unbearable, she felt that it was a through and through. As the blood drips from her, she tries to pull the pitch fork out, as the man steps backed up but it was pinned tightly to the closed-door behind her.

The man kicks the pitch fork and the witch goes through the door, landing on her side, coughing out blood. She tried to get up but cannot because the man has a firm grip on her skinny legs. Another man enters in, followed by four other men, they gather around her and stabbing her repeatedly until she stops moving. The angry mob then burns the house down, watching as the dead hung witch burned along with her house. Then they go back to their town as if nothing ever happened.

The year is 2003, the 'Witches House', as everyone calls it, is standing tall, like the first day it was made. The house was rebuilt 1934 and is covered in black, letting mold eat it way, and has many cracks in it, that no one can count them. A crack, starting from one side of the house, reaches all the way to the other side. The windows are boarded up so no one can see or go inside. Families had once found this house beautiful, until the history was revealed as result; no one has lived there for decades. They did not believe the stories of the house but now they believe. They house just stands there doing nothing but letting weather tear it away. The door, once kicked through, was boarded up with the words, "_NOTHING BUT DEATH AWAITS" _in big bloody red letters.

It was a new day. Two friends were at school, talking with no care in the world.

"So tonight I'm going to spend the night at 'The Witches House'." Nate said with a smile on his face, making dimples appear.

"NO! You know what happens if you go!" Sandra shouted with a big booming voice.

"Dammit, Sandra, you know I don't believe in that stuff."

"It's true!" Sandra said as she slams her hand on the desk.

Nate lets out a sigh, while rolling his eyes at her, "It is not. It's just a load of B.S. that people say just to scare the kids." Nate said proudly with his arms folded.

"Then, why are you going if you don't believe in it?" Sandra said with discomfort in her voice.

"I want to _prove_ that it is false. That there are no such things as ghosts, magic, gods or any other B.S." Nate said with a straight face focusing on Sandra.

Sandra lets out a deep sigh, "Then, I'll go with you and _prove_ to _you _that it _IS_ real."

"Sure, Whatever." Nate said heading to his desk. "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'll come by myself, thank you very much."

"So, can we meet around eight?"

"Alright then, we'll meet at eight."

Nate is standing outside the Witches' House, smoking a cigarette, awaiting Sandra's arrival. He stands there with nothing but black clothes on, the only thing different is that he is wearing red shoes. His music is loud, that he cannot hear anything. He sees a car pull up next to him, out comes two people. Sandra is wearing a white T-shirt and a jacket with sweat pants and another person he does not know.

"Who is this?" He says as he pulls out his earphones.

"A friend." The boy says getting out the car.

"Well, whatever, let's just go in." Nate starts messing around his bag and pulls out a crowbar.

Nate starts pounding the wood, tearing them down so he can get to the door. The door is now exposed, Nate starts to pick at the lock, but the door slowly opens. The three of them dumb founded and shocked, and they go inside the house.

The inside was damp and dark, it smell was like rotting flesh. The walls had holes in them and the wallpapers were peeling off. The house had noticeable signs of renovation and restoration.

Nate tries the light but does not work. Then he starts roaming the house, to see in what it looked like. The house was bigger than it looked from the outside.

Sandra finds a table and sets up. The boy has candles and places them at the end of the rectangular table. There came a big boom from upstairs.

"My bad!" Nate yells out and starts coming down but then one of the steps gave out and he falls all the way down.

"Man, what is wrong with you?" the boy asked as he helps him up.

Nate slaps the boy's hand out of the way and gets up himself and says, "So what?"

"Done?" Sandra shouts at them.

"Alright, let's start." Nate says as he rubs his leg.

They gather around the table, looking at the Ouija board that was laid out in the center.

"Now, put your hands on the center." Sandra says as her hands starts moving to the center.

"So, tell us, who are you?" Nate asked the boy.

"I am a medium. I can-"

"See and talk to ghosts" Nate interrupts him. "Name?"

"It's Tyler."

"Now, let's start this so I can home and sleep." Nate says joining the center.

"Spirit, we are here to know who you are." Sandra starts off. "We are not here to harm you; we just want to know what happen to you."

Nothing happens.

"HA!" Nate shouts out at Sandra. "Told you that-"

The pick starts to move slowly to the letter A.

"Oh, stop that Sandra!"

"I'm doing nothing!"

The pick starts to move away from A and moves to the letter G. Then moves to back to A, next to T, then H and finally back to A again.

"A-G-A-T-H-A? Agatha?" Tyler says, closing his eyes and mummers something.

"Well?" Nate asked Tyler questionably.

Tyler mummers words too fast that they cannot make them out. The flame on Tyler's candle starts moving rapidly and became ablaze. Tyler's eyes widen and his flame goes out and goes numb.

"TYLER! TYLER!" Sandra shouts at her highest voice.

A sound came from her bag. She reached into grab it. The sound became annoying when pull it out Lights were bright and going off and on.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Nate tries to yell over the sound.

"IT'S CALLED AN 'ELECTRO MAGNETIC FEILD DETECTER'; AN EMF!" She shouts while waving it over Tyler's body.

Tyler's eyes open and he rises up not saying a word.

"Tyler, nice act-" Before he could finish, he was thrown into midair and hits the wall, penetrating the next room.

"T-Tyler?" Sandra asked Tyler now that the EMF is broken.

Tyler's eyes, now fixed on Sandra, wide open and says, "Tyler's not here anymore." in a hoarse voice.

Sandra jumps back and heads to the door but is locked tight and won't budge. She is jerking at the door, trying to get it open but cannot.

Tyler walks over with a grin on his face that can be seen a mile away. He gets half way but is knocked out by the crowbar that Nate was holding. He looks at Sandra, tears falling down her face and coming out nonstop.

"D-Do you believe now!?" She asked Nate as they look at Tyler's unconscious body.

The time is now 1:38 am; five hours have passed since they were at house with still no way out. The door will not budge from it spot and Nate cannot pick it because the door handle came off when Sandra was jerking at it. The crowbar is broken from trying to pry the boarded windows open. They are trapped with no way out. Nate notices that there are words on the back of the door; _"IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT ALIVE, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE" _Nate had known that it was too late.

Nate's back was no longer hurting from when he was thrown into the wall by Tyler. Nate gets up and starts to go exploring again but is stopped by Sandra.

"Wait! What if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry, he's tied up and can't move."

"But _YOU_ were thrown up into the air and he didn't even touch you."

Nate has no comment for that.

Sandra gets a cross out and places it on Tyler.

Nate goes into the kitchen and notices that there is a bookcase with no books. He examines it and hears a faint whistling sound coming from behind it.

"Sandra, get in here!"

Sandra run towards him and says, "What is it?"

"There may still be a way out."

"How? All the doors and windows are boarded shut and won't budge and the crowbar is-."

"Through here." He points at the bookcase.

"I need your help." He says as he gets on one side of the bookcase.

Sandra gets on the other side and they start to push on it until it tips over and reveals a door that leads down. The only thing they see are stairs going down into darkness. Nate gets two flashlights out of his bag and hands one to Sandra.

A scream comes out of nowhere. They covered their ears and knew that it was Tyler but it wasn't; it was the witch Agatha. The glass shatters in the kitchen and they turn on their flashlight and headed out into the unknown darkness.

They were far beneath the house, to which the scream could not be heard or maybe it had stopped. They come upon a corridor hallway where the walls were ripped, revealing that blood had once been there. Also on some of the walls, they revealed that spells were craved into them. The first door they come upon was broken; real easy to get into. Nate goes in before Sandra and sees a pentagram made of blood with black candles at the end. There was another room but it was blocked from the other side. Nate pushes with all his might and after a few poundings; the door had finally gave in and reveals that it was once a torture room. Skeletons were all around the room and the smell was the same as it was upstairs but only a thousand times worse. When Nate came in, he forced himself not to throw-up but when Sandra came in, she threw-up instantaneously. Then again when she saw a body chained to the wall missing everything from the waist down. The instantiate were all over the place and were black with mold and decay which looks like it recently happened. The body has the decay like it was in its early stages; the body was of a girl. Her eyes – well there was no eyes! –had dry blood covering them. Her jaw was opened, probably broken, and she had no tongue and the teeth were all counted for. Her hair reached down to her breast and was brown with red highlights. She was chained five feet from above the ground in which you can see her intestines scatter on the ground. The only thing holding it together and not falling apart is the connection to stomach that is black with decay and mold looking like it was about to snap. Her body was skinny to the bone that maybe she was starved to death.

Sandra is wailing like a baby because she felt so sorry for that girl. She left to go to the next room along with Nate but before she turned her head fully, out of the corner of her eye, she thought that the body had moved. They move to the other rooms and found out that there was still with no way out, just rooms with blood, bodies, or spells in them. With no luck, they finally gave up and went up back to the kitchen, knowing that the witch is waiting for them.

When they get back, they had discovered that Tyler was no long in his spot. Panic had begun to set in Sandra but Nate had calmed her down. Their flashlights had begun to flicker until they turned off. A loud sound came from upstairs before Nate had time to react, the ceiling collapsed on him and Sandra was thrown across the room, breaking the stairs. Sandra gets up, trying to ignore the pain and sees Tyler holding Nate by the neck and sees a piece of wood in his stomach.

Nate started coughing out blood and began, "Come on, do it, kill me."

"No, your suffering must be more severe." Tyler says as he takes the piece of wood out which makes Nate screams in pain and that knocks him out. Tyler then glances at Sandra as he drops Nate. Tyler runs towards her, slams her head against the wall, knocking her out also.

Sandra awakens back in the room, where they first explored. She checks all around her body to see if anything was missing; nothing was. She noticed that the cross she put on Tyler was melted and engraved into the wall. Sandra looked to her side and sees Nate and tries to wake him but fails. He still had a pulse but it started to slow down.

She went to see where she was at but to her astonishment she was upstairs. She sees a boarded up window that has a tiny hole and is exposing the outside. Her watch had said it was 5:38 am, but outside it was still dark. She was thinking 'Where is the sun? It was supposed to have risen by now.' Nate moans in the next room and she goes to check up on him.

The pain in his stomach was instance; he raised his shirt to see how the wound was. What he saw was that the wound is covered in black and decay, like the wood of the house. The veins where black instead of red and you can see the blood move. He starts to cough out blood but it turns out that the blood itself is black! He knew he was going to die but he was not afraid of death. Sandra came into Nate's eyes and because of his blood loss, he saw two Sandra's.

"Sandra, I'm going to die here." Nate said, trying to hold back blood.

"No!" She started off, "_You're _not going to-"

"Hush, I know my fate. I-I wish that I wasn't so ignorant." He began to cry. "I had never believed in the afterlife, spirits, gods, or the Devil. But now that I know that it's all true, I don't want to be damned."

"You can still ask for forgiveness and he will save you."

"How? I'm not even saved."

Sandra pulls out a small bottle with water in it. She opens it and says, "This is holy water, I was going to use this on Tyler but you need it more". She sprinkles it on him and mummers something that he cannot hear.

"Now, just ask for forgiveness and he will save your soul."

Nate opens his mouth but instead of words, blood comes out. "God, please hear me, please save me from this torment and suffering." He says fighting back blood and tears. "S-San…dra..." He is now shivering and is becoming cold.

"Yes?" Sandra's now wailing like a baby.

"I-I-" He begins to hold Sandra's hand. "I-I-" His eyes close and his hands have released their grip; Nate has died.

Sandra is downstairs and is looking for Tyler with rage and tears in her eyes and she finally finds him dead, lying face down on the ground. She rolls him over and discovers that there is a hole covering his whole chest area; she was now all alone in the Witches house.

Banging started from the basement and worked its way up to the top. Sandra feels a cold breeze that makes her hair stand up but she knows that nothing is working in the house or that the holes coming from outside are not that big for the breeze she is feeling. The banging was all around the house but no matter where she was, there was always banging. The time was 7:47 am and the sun was still not up. She comes by a mirror and sees that her face was covered in blood. She thinks that is from when Tyler smashed her head against the wall. The mirror breaks but it breaks as if someone punched at him. She wants to get out the house so badly now; it is all she thinks now.

She is back in the basement and the banging had finally stopped. She came to where the waist less girl was and when she got there, she was gone! There was blood trail leading outside the door that she now notices. She walks back into the hallway and was about to go back up the stairs, when she hears a sound coming from behind her. Behind her, was the waist less girl and they had looked at each other, the girl started crawling. That was it for her, Sandra ran as fast as she could and wounded up in some room that they had not seen before. She tried the door and it moves but is stopped by veins from the other side. She starts pushing and pounding at the door, trying to get it open not caring if her arm breaks. The door finally gives in and the sun is really bright, that she has to close her eyes.

The sun burns her eyes like no other but she does not care, just as long as she gets out of there. Her eyes adjust and she finds out that she ended up in a dead garden. She runs around the house and is stopped by falling piece of wood. The house is now collapsing upon itself .She is stopped half way by the dead girl who is now crawling even more slowly.

"Sh-l...l-oo-pppfff..." The girl tries to say as blood drops out but cannot because the tongue is cut out and the jaw is broken.

Sandra smiles and begins to laugh, "I do applaud you Sandra, crawling after me with nothing left." The intestines are gone; the only thing remaining was her stomach in a straight line and along with blood. "You climbed up those stairs and _still_ managed a way to escape the house."

There comes a noise from the bush behind her and reveals her dad.

"SANDRA!" he yells at the sight the back of her head.

"DADDY!?" she turns and yells as he runs giving her a hug.

The girl is slowly moving forward but not so fast because of the lack of blood.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" he yells as he pulls a gun out.

"F-a...f-fhhsshh...er-rl..."

He fires three shots. The first one misses and hits the ground beside the girl. The next one gets her in the eye socket, where her eye once was, taking brain matter with it. The last one hits the side of the face taking a chunk with it. The girl is now lying motionless on the ground.

Sandra's father grabs her and leaves before Sandra turns her head away fully, she can see that there are tears of blood falling from the eyes of the dead girl. The Witches' House is finally gone, leaving only the dead and its history behind.


End file.
